joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stevethebarbarian
Summary Once, in the ancient world of Lore, a rogue was born. Deciding to keep his true name secret, he developed an alias. He chose a name that has since been both beloved and feared. Stevethebarbarian. Many years later, Steve had lost the key to the portal that was needed to enter Lore, and found that he had precious little to do. He soon discovered the Vs Archives, and studied frantically for years. Due to his ninja skills learned during his time in the world of Lore, he was extremely dangerous, and this also taught him quick thinking, in his mind giving him a distinct advantage in the constant debates among the gods of the Vs Archives. He soon bored of the Vs Archives, feeling that they were too structured, and that he couldn't make enough of a difference. It was then that he discovered the Fan Archives. Finding the perfect use for his skills, he spent countless hours studying and adding to the Archives. Recently, he discovered the Joke Archives, and has found a role there nearly as perfect as the one he has at the Fan Archives. Despite being a ninja, he is not immune to the Christmas spirit, and temporarilly changed his outfit to look more "Jolly," as opposed to his original, jet-black suit and katanas, during the holiday season. Stats Tier: At least Low 10-A, possibly as high as 9-C +. 0 as Creator Name: Stevethebarbarian, The Creator, That Guy Up There Gender: Male Age: 16 Origin: Vs Battles Wiki Classification: Ninja, Fairly Good Writer and Debater, Barbarian, Nerd, Creator Attack Potency: Street Level, True Infinity as Creator ''' Speed: Peak Human to Peak Human +, '''Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Human, True Infinity Striking Strength: Street Level with weapons, True Infinity Durability: Human, but Omnilocked agaist both other users and their characters. Can only be harmed emotionally, which is difficult. True Infinity Stamina: Below Average Human, True Infinity Range: About 50 feet with throwing weapons, Omnipresent Standard Equipment: A sword, his hands and feet, shurikens and kunai. Lost the dual daggers he had in the world of Lore, A keyboard and mouse. ''' Intelligence: Above Average Human (From what he can tell) '''Same Weaknesses: Can only use his Creator powers in the Fan Archive files he had personally created, low stamina, overconfidence (?) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Attributes, Ninja Skills, Omnipotence, Omnipresence Notable Attacks and Techniques: Too many to list, Creation, Author Annhialation Key: In reality, as That Guy Up There Allies: Jason Voorhees (Wanks him to high heaven) Vegeta (Way better than Goku!) Hiccup and Toothless (Should never, ''ever ''be put in a match that they won't win) Marvel Comics (Fanboy incoming!) Hercule Satan (Annoyed with people who put him at Wall Level with Low Subsonic speed) Chuck Norris (Nobody ever seems to see just how tough Chuck really is.) Phoenix Wright (See Hiccup and Toothless) Enemies: Freddy Krueger (Who could ever root for that guy?!?) Superman (Keeps killing my favorite characters. He's more boring than Saitama) Hiro and Baymax (Liked them, until they went and killed Hiccup and Toothless) DC Comics (Marvel is just so much more interesting) Dan Hibiki (He's a buttmonkey and he deserves to be) Axe Cop (People honestly beleive that the fool killed Chuck Norris) Pikachu Libre (First thing I ever heard of her, she was killing Pheonix Wright) Feats *Created the Colossal Quote *Defeated many skilled and experianced debaters in single verbal combat *Survived being on the same continent as a CNRHK *Is writing the most ballsy battle in the history of ballsy battles. Category:Characters Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 0